Shipping wall
The Shipping Wall is a tool that Nepeta Leijon uses to keep track of her Friends' relationships. It is organized into a grid and has a simple drawing representing each pair of trolls. Above each prospective relationship is either a heart to symbolize a matespritship or a diamond to symbolize a moirallegiance . She whichever relationships are confirmed as correct and crosses out incorrect or changed relationships. She also makes notes about certain relationships, such as TC + GC: "probably not!" The wall indicates she likely desires a matespritship with Karkat Vantas, since she has scrawled "oh yessssss!" underneath the AC + CG panel. Presumably spades and clubs symbols would symbolize kismesissitude and auspistice, respectively, if they appeared on the wall, but Andrew has stated that Nepeta is not interested in Black Romance for the purposes of her shipping. The relationships capped with a heart are separated from those capped with a diamond by a white line, indicating that Nepeta keeps her wall organized into the two categories of Red Romance. Nepeta is serious about the accuracy of her wall, noting that she "should probably recolor all the Aradia panels so she looks like a robot." Relationships Shown on the Wall * TEREZI ♥ Vriska: "oh nooooo!" * ??? ♥ Aradia * ??? ♥ Terezi * ??? ♥ Tavros * Karkat ♥ Nepeta: "oh yessssss!" * Aradia ♥ Equius (circled) * Gamzee ♥ Terezi: "probably not!" * Kanaya ♥ Tavros * Karkat ♦ Gamzee: "hmmm!" * Sollux ♦ Aradia: "♥???" * Equius ♦ Nepeta: "DURRR!" (circled) * Kanaya ♦ Karkat * Vriska ♦ ??? * Kanaya ♦ ??? * Terezi ♦ ??? * Tavros ♦ ??? Return of the shipping wall In Equius: Seek the highb100d, Nepeta has drawn a new shipping wall. On it she now ships both black and red romance and focuses on pairings of interest to her rather than organizing all possibilities in a grid. On one section of the wall, she depicts some potential matespritships. Unlike previously when she was determined to reflect Aradia's new robotic nature on all the panels of her wall, she is now unmotivated to update the wall because the necessity comes from the death of the individuals involved, acknowledging that she has "grown accustomed to seeing her ships get sunk. But not like this." Here she ships: *Sollux ♥ Feferi *Rose ♥ Kanaya *Dave ♥ Tavros On another section are some ships that seem to be of especial interest to her: They are significantly more detailed than the previous section's, and are in fact larger than life. Here she ships: *Karkat ♦ Gamzee: She notes that given the current situation with Gamzee, though still viable, the roles in this ship may have to be significantly reversed. *Terezi ♠ Vriska: She finds it frustrating that nobody else seems to notice the caliginous nature of this relationship, though Doc Scratch would later refer to it as a "rivalry". *Jade ♣ Karkat and Karkat: Nepeta is grateful to Jade for helping Karkat stabilize the situation with his past and future selves, and feels that now he may be able to consider other romantic possibilities, such as "noticing someone nice over there in that bright red corner, who has been there all along. ;33" *JOHN ? WIZARDLY VASSAL: "Human Romance sure is weird!" *Karkat ♥ Nepeta: Nepeta attempted to hide this ship behind several crates. She included several visual cues as to her strong emotional investment in this potential relationship, most prominently labeling it as "OTP" ("one true pairing", meaning the ship preferred above all others). Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Trolls